english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
S. Scott Bullock
Stuart Scott Bullock (born May 7, 1956) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus in Final Fantasy XIII. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Steve's Pimple (ep5), Student (ep5) *As Told By Ginger (2001-2003) - Dr. Randall, Narrator (ep39) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) - F.T. *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Alien Announcer (ep51), Bee#2 (ep14), Bombastic Guy (ep47), Crow#3, Jersey Cow#1/Eddy, Old Man (ep47), Queen Bee (ep14), Slimy Monster Bug (ep51), Vet Tech (ep24) *Barnyard Commandos (1990) - Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Flare (ep7) *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - T-Midi, Salvation Army Duck (ep29) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1995) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Dash Baxter, Agent Alpha (ep36), Alien (ep21), Anubis (ep33), Baby Face Boyle (ep15), Bouncer (ep37), Box Store Owner, Clown Artist (ep14), Dairy King (ep7), Dale, Driver (ep6), Ghost Dog (ep10), Ghost Guard#2, Goth Announcer (ep16), Guard (ep10), Hotep RA (ep33), Jasper (ep8), Jeremy (ep20), Klemper, Old Guy (ep22), Operative O, PA Announcer (ep6), Reality Drill (ep43), Suited Guy (ep10), Sullivan Operatives (ep19), Vulture Ghost#1 (ep7), Vulture Ghost#1 (ep19), Vulture Ghost#3 (ep7), Walla, Well Dressed Man (ep6) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Flapper *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1995) - Ambassador (ep80) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Tai Quack Do (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2012-2014) - Dad (ep86), Dr. History (ep109), Ice Pick, Movie Oscar (ep90), Narrator (ep109), Radio Host (ep85), TV Announcer (ep88), TV Announcer (ep97) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cytops (ep10), Quaterback (ep10), Ragnar the Barbarian (ep22), Scamwise the Master Thief (ep22), Ugly Mother (ep22) *Earthworm Jim (1995) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Lamant (ep4) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Mr. Elliot, Pedestrian (ep3), Policeman (ep3), Search Guy (ep26) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Mars *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Wendel, Baggis *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2006) - Cute Boy (ep26), Jean-Phillippe (ep10), Mistique Store Manager (ep26), Mob Boss (ep26), PA (ep10), Receptionist (ep10) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Blackhead, Boy #1 (ep4), Doctor, Fuzzy Bunny, Mr. Finkelberger (ep4), Paul (ep12), Screaming Boy (ep4), Woodsman (ep11) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Co-Worker #2 (ep10), Dorothy (ep1), Dr. Carnage (ep8), Gi (ep10), Hummingbird (ep1), Mr. Abbott (ep8), Raffe (ep10), Timmy (ep8) *Regular Show (2010) - Coffee Bean (ep3), Dude (ep3), Fist Pump (ep3), Unicorn #2 (Alex; ep8), Unicorn #4 (ep8) *Rugrats (2002) - Greeter (ep154), Pirate (ep154), Salon Guy (ep154) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2007) - Chef Francoise, Informercial Guy (ep16), Kevin, TV Narrator (ep7) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Accountant (ep3), Benny (ep3), Buhl (ep12), Cult Leader (ep3), Hoop's Mom, Jackson Jefferson (ep12), Lou Diamond Phillips (ep2), Machine Voice (ep7), Neil Diamond (ep2), Rose Schwartz (ep12), Todd (ep7) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2005) - VX-808 Probe Brain (ep30) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Psychic Juju (ep1) *Teen Titans (2003) - Thunder (ep4) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Two Toed Ping (ep18) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Agent#2 (ep13), Announcer (ep25), Attendant (ep25), Banticore#2 (ep32), Clive (ep16), Corp (ep38), Employee (ep38), Guard (ep38), Knight Possum (ep34), Laughing Monster#2 (ep13), Leprechaun#2 (ep25), Monotook (ep32), Monster (ep20), Monster Customer (ep24), Monster Reporter (ep24), Newscaster (ep20), Ooni (ep9), Roscoe (ep13), Stick Monster (ep24), Student#1 (ep31), Student Anchorman (ep31), T Bone Monster (ep16), Thor, Troll (ep9), Warthog#1 (ep16), Wrongness, Zach *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Bald Guy (ep13), Big Arm Pete (ep23), Book Hook Salesman (ep14), Bully Urchin (ep13), Candy Hole Owner (ep14), Captain Handy, Captain Lasquarda, Captain Ridiculous, Charles, Cheeks (ep13), Cheek's Dad (ep13), Colonel Wagglebottoms, Dashing Danny's Twin (ep46), Executioner (ep42), Father (ep23), First Mate (eps27-43), Fisherman#1 (ep20), Fisherman#2 (ep10), Fisherman#3 (ep41), Frank (ep8), Gambler#3 (ep2), Gang Member#2 (ep42), Guy#4 (ep26), Harvey (ep18), Jameson the Bookkeeper (ep28), Justice of the Peace (ep9), Kid Nickels (ep2), Lady (ep12), Leader (ep30), Linda (ep34), Little Lord Tittering (ep20), Lord Nickelbottoms (ep2), Male Bird (ep12), Man (ep33), Man#3 (ep30), Man in Harvey (ep18), Man in Mic (ep20), Merman#1 (ep46), Merman#3 (ep32), Mute Mike (ep8), Nork the Constable, Norm the Constable, Oar Boss (ep14), Oar Master (ep26), Old Sailor (ep21), Old Scientist (ep8), Old Timer#1 (ep30), Old Timer#1 (ep42), Old Woman (ep8), Patch, Peg-Leg Sailor (ep21), Pirate#3 (ep43), Pool Hall Guy#1 (ep37), Pool Hall Kid (ep37), Poseidon's Son (ep40), Punsie McKale (ep10), Sailor (ep9), Sailor (ep43), Sailor#1 (ep18), Sailor#2 (ep20), Sailor#5 (ep20), Sea Captain, Sea Monster#4 (ep46), Small Man (ep23), Secretary (ep41), Supreme Leader (ep24), Tattoo Pirate (ep36), Tuppence (ep29), Urchin Dad (ep14), Waiter (ep17), Worker (ep8), Young Suitor-Old Man#2 (ep29), Young Suitor-Old Man#5 (ep29) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Farmer (ep55), Itchy Person (ep55) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Red King (ep45), Unseen Announcer (ep45) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Forest Pig (ep10), Python (ep10), Snaga (ep22) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Captain (ep16) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Fred, Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Arguing Neighbor#2 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Large Seal *Barnyard (2006) - Eddy the Cow *The Ant Bully (2006) - Glow Worm, Wasp Survivor *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Chubby, Gentoo 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Constant Payne (2001) - Airsailor, Skyjacker #1 *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Astronomer#1, Dash Baxter, Klemper *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Dash Baxter, Jeremy, Operative O *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - King Goobot, Man#2, Yokian *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - King Goobot *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Bird, TV Host, Wrestler#1 *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Flappy Bob *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Elder#1 (ep3), Eliminator#2, Guy in Crowd (ep1), Radio Announcer (ep1), Trooper#1 (ep2), Usher (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Dharman 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Kidnapper, Professor Dharman Video Games 'Video Games' *Afro Samurai (2009) - Assassin, Dharman *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Ferris, King, Wenlock *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Blacksmith, Man in Red Coat *Butt-Ugly Martians: Martian Boot Camp (2002) - Dr. Damage, Emperor Bog *Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom! (2002) - Dr. Damage, Emperor Bog *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Sergeant Antonov, Sergeant Jones, Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - F16 Pilot (DS), SAS Commander (DS), SAS Reporter 2 (DS) *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - City Watch, Street Speaker *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Warp Darkmatter *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Rabbit#3, Rat Boss, Rhino#1 *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Monkey, Otis, Pirate A *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Master Geb, Myrkul, One of Many (God) *Full Throttle (1995) - Grand Marnier *Galleon (2004) - Bad guy Walla *God Hand (2006) - Mad Midget Five, Phychic Midget, Villains *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Centurion Dracus, Unit Feedback *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Connor, King Mudge *Leisure Suit Larry's Casino (1998) - Dick, Peter, Wang *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Dick, Peter, Wang *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Bald-headed Man *MadWorld (2009) - Little Eddie, President, Yee Fung *Mass Effect (2007) - Commander Rentola, Ian Newstead *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Dash Baxter, Ghost Dog *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *SpyHunter: Nowhere to Run (2006) - Cyrus, Gomez, IES Pilot A, IES Scientist A, Murphy, Nostra Dispatcher, Nostra officer, Olaf, Wounded IES Soldier *SWAT 4 (2005) - SWAT Officer Steve "Gramps" Reynolds, Theodore Sterling *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - SWAT Officer Steve "Gramps" Reynolds *Shattered Steel (1996) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Icky *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Lemonhead, Pirate 2 *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Hulkbuster, Jupiter Leader, Vector/Simon Utrecht *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Knight Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Angmar Officer, Dark Ranger Unit, King Argeleb *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Otis the Prisoner, Red Skull the Cannibal *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - The Creeper *TimeShift (2007) - Jet Pack Soldier, Male Automated Voice *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Kids Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *World in Conflict (2007) - George H.W. Bush 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bladestorm: Nightmare (2015) - John Talbot *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Logos *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Galenth Dysley *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Tipur *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Hades *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Normality (1996) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Jarde Theme Park Attractions *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) - Elvis Ooblar, King Goobot V Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (139) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2016. Category:American Voice Actors